


The Dirtiest Kind of Fantasy

by cyclone5000



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dress Up, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone5000/pseuds/cyclone5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Taichi asked Yamato if he had any ‘fantasies’ he wanted to play out. He wasn’t expecting for him to actually have one. Or. For it to involve his old uniform….</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dirtiest Kind of Fantasy

“Neh, Yamato,” Taichi asked between his nibbling on his snacks, “Do you have any like…sexual fantasies or anything like that?”

Yamato made a face before turning over to look at Taichi. His eyes were perturbed, as his attention was (quite vulgarly) taken away from the TV “…What?” He shifted over so he was fully facing his sprawled out boyfriend, “Why? Where is this even coming from?”

Taichi broke off his chocolate stick before munching down the length like a squirrel with a wafer cookie. He easily dismissed Yamato’s shock with a shrug, acting like what he brought up wasn’t a big deal at all, “Remember when I was out with Mimi the other day?”

“…Yeah?”

“Well we were talking about our sex lives.”

“…What? You guys talk about that?”

Taichi once again shrugged, “Yeah all the time.”

“What! Why? Why would Mimi want to know—okay never mind its Mimi.” Yamato shook his head.

“Yeah, anyway,” Taichi stressed out that last syllable while finishing his snack, “She was talking about alllll of this crazy stuff in her sex life. And when I started talking about ours, and that’s when I realized. We don’t do nearly the amount of freaky fun sex stuff like Mimi.”

Yamato rolled his eyes. How Taichi thought this was a good time to talk about their sex life was a mystery. They were watching a space documentary. One that Yamato had recorded weeks ago and didn’t have time to watch it until now. He had even gotten Taichi food just so he would sit quietly on the couch and not ruin this movie for him. Out of all the times they had to talk about their bedroom activities. Why would crater impacts on the moon make Taichi want to talk about this now?! “So what? Do you have a problem that we…” Yamato groaned under his breath, “Don’t have the ‘freaky fun’ stuff when we do it.”

“No, I like how we do things,” Taichi shook his box to see if there was any last bits to nibble on, “But you know, Mimi kept going on and on and saying how amazing it was and it got me thinking, that we should at least try some of that stuff.”

“This sounds like a big hassle.”

“That’s what I thought at first,” Taichi talked over Yamato, “When I asked Mimi about it, she was saying how it’s better to start small, and then work up, you know?”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Okay, stop being a stick in the mud and hear me out,” Taichi kicked Yamato’s thigh with the pad of his foot, “She said it’s better to start with what you’re interested in. And then she asked me if we ever played out our fantasies or things that strictly turn us on. So I wanted to know if you wanted to play out any erotic dream material you may have.” Taichi smiled a snarky grin and waggled his eyebrows.

Yamato pushed back on Taichi’s foot that worked its way into his lap, “Well I don’t have any, and I don’t even know what that means.”

“Fantasies!” Taichi shot up, scooting up to sit up properly, “Like, being into something that you’ve only dreamed about! That you used to imagine up whenever you were alone! Stuff like that!”

Yamato pressed his lips together, humming slightly as he looked up with his eyes for a brief moment, “Yeah no I don’t have anything.”

“Really? Nothing you’ve ever thought about. Nothing at all?”

“Yeah really, I don’t have anything.”

“Nothing from college…high school? From the ripe age of when you were a teen and everything around you riled you up.”

“I think you’re describing yourself at this point,” Yamato laughed to himself, but stopped out of respect when Taichi smacked him on the arm, “But honestly, I don’t have anything.”

Taichi’s eyes pressed further, urging Yamato to entertain him more with a puffy pout of his bottom lip. But when Yamato just shook his head at him Taichi let it go with a sigh, “Alright forget it then, it’s not like it’s a big deal.”

Yamato nodded and leaned back against the sofa, Taichi shuffled next to Yamato, sinking in just as easily as they went back to being quiet and watching the program. Taichi eventually sank in far enough to lean down into Yamato’s shoulder and Yamato let him curl up as it was going to happen eventually.

The narrator on the show kept rolling on about interesting theories outside of Earth's gravity. But eventually Yamato stopped paying attention to it and thought about what Taichi was talking about earlier. He just couldn't get one thing out of his head...“Hey Taichi.”

“Hm?”

“Actually, I do have one.”

“What?”

“A fantasy.”

“Fantasy? What fanta—oh!!” Taichi sat straight up and perched right up and close to Yamato, “What is it?”

“…” Yamato paused, blushing slightly, “Well…it’s…”

* * *

 

_*some time later*_

“Oh my god!!” Taichi yelled out from within their bedroom’s bathroom, “I cannot believe that you are such a pervert!!”

“You were the one that asked me about this Taichi!!” Yamato yelled out from within their bedroom, face entirely flushed as he paced back and forth.

“Yeah well I didn’t think you’d be so dirty to want something like this!!”

“We don’t actually have to do this you know!”

“But you really want to!”

“Yeah back when I was like seventeen! It’s okay now!”

“I can’t believe I’ve been dating such a closet pervert for so long!”

“It’s not even that bad Taichi!”

“It’s bad for me Yamato!”

“We don’t have to actually do this!”

“Well it’s too late now!” Taichi’s yelling wasn’t muffled by the wooden door of plaster in the walls anymore, “Because I already did it!” Much clearer than before, Taichi swung open the door to the bathroom and stepped in the room.

Yamato stopped pacing and his flushed face turned a bright rosy red  as he saw Taichi standing in front him, dressed completely in his soccer uniform from back when he was in high school, “…” The clothes were just like how it was back then. A jersey with a grey base and solid thick blue lines outlining the sides of the shirt. Navy colored shorts that matched the same blue throughout. And of course. The white tube socks that reached up to his knees.

“…” Yamato bit down on his lip. Hard, “…Taichi…”

“You happy now?” Taichi crossed his arms and shook his head, “You’re seriously telling me that _this_ ,” Taichi pointed downward to all of him, “ _This_ is doing it for you.”

“…Uh…” Yamato popped his lips, “Yes?” He mewled out meekly. Out of habit he rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, trying hard not to find something interesting on the floor instead of glancing back up at Taichi's legs. But his legs looked so tanned against the white of his socks. Shit. 

“Oh my god!” Taichi yelled out, throwing his hands up in the air, “I can’t believe this! So all of those years when I played soccer, you’d get off thinking about me!?”

“…Uh…well…”

“Don’t answer that!” Taichi shouted out covering his face with his hands, “How could not tell me this! Is this why you always wanted to pick me up after practice!?”

Yamato’s mouth started to get dry with all of these questions. He knew he shouldn’t answer them. But he knew the truth. Vividly too. As much as he didn’t care for soccer, he didn’t mind sitting on the bench right outside of the locker room. Where Taichi would come in covered in grass stains and dirt around his knees. And then come out of, smelling like fresh soap with his hair still damp around his neck…

“Oh my god, are you imagining me during my soccer practice Yamato!” Taichi shouted out again, smacking Yamato on his arm and snapping him out of his delusions, “You are such a pervert oh my god!”

“You kept asking if I had any fantasies!” Yamato smacked Taichi’s arm back.

“I didn’t think you actually had any!”

“I didn’t either until I remembered this one!”

Taichi gave Yamato one last smack on the arm, before crossing them again and looking away, completely flushed out from all of the embarrassment. Yamato too fell silent, although he held in an urge to not act on the voice that was screaming inside his mind.

 “This uniform doesn’t even fit me anymore,” Taichi grumbled out, he tugged on the jersey, which admittedly did fit more snug than back when he was in high school. The waistband of his shorts were also tight, not that it was too noticeable.

If anything that extra show of skin and tighter fit got Yamato more excited. Not that he’d say that out loud.

Yamato swallowed down the initial nervousness that still was around them given the new and untraversed territory. Yamato moved closer to Taichi, with a gentle touch he pressed the tip of finger against the surface of Taichi’s arm, trailing it upward slowly.

Taichi’s cheek was sucked in, he gnawed on it gently as he felt Yamato caress his arm with the sweetest of touches, and looking him up with large blue colored doe-eyes. Taichi met those meek eyes with his with own stare. Taichi was the reigning king of puppy dog eyes, but Yamato’s was a close match, “You’re really into this aren’t you?”

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe.” Yamato spoke out all in one breath. Saying that felt like saying a huge confession and Yamato could already feel lighter just by saying the honest truth, “You looked good in this back then. And you still do.”

“Oh my god,” Taichi blushed that away. He sucked in his lip, and brushed the bangs out of his face. He tried glancing away, but he could feel Yamato moving closer to him. And slowly the soft brushes of Yamato’s fingertips became the slow sensual rubbing with his entire hand, “…” Taichi made direct eye contact with Yamato again and took a deep breath, “...Fine. You win. Do what you like.”

“You sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“It’s ok,” Taichi shrugged casually. He took a step closer and in a lazy swing, wrapped his arms around Yamato’s neck, “Really. We can play out your little fantasy tonight.”

Yamato licked his bottom lip. His breathing wasn’t as steady as he would have liked it but his eyes didn’t sway from Taichi’s light smile and small tilt of the head. “You’re the best,” Yamato whispered before diving down for a kiss.  

Taichi’s gasp was muffled by Yamato’s mouth as he was pulled in close. Yamato’s hands were tight around the edge of Taichi’s hips as he close the gap between them. Taichi leaned up and pressed tight against Yamato, sighing as Yamato left a soft moan on his lips. Any time they pulled away for more air, they came right back towards each other. Until eventually that wasn’t enough to satisfy them. Taichi shivered as Yamato ghosted his tongue over his lip, moaned as Yamato bit down on where he just licked. Taichi sank his fingers into the locks of Yamato’s hair as Yamato sucked down on his tongue and held him tight.

The slow kiss started to demand for more action. More attention. More…everything really.  They couldn’t pull away for air until their lungs burned. Taichi’s lips were aching any time Yamato’s weren’t directly over them. He couldn’t help but let his moans be muffled as Yamato (eagerly too) kept the kiss between active and hot. Taichi’s practically mewled as he could feel Yamato’s fingers along the surface of his exposed skin.

Yamato took in every single breathy gasp and moan for his own. Yamato could feel the flutter of Taichi’s lashes every time he pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Each and every hiss as he pulled him close and caused more friction between their bodies. The strain on his fabric as Taichi balled up his fists and tugged on it. Yamato felt each and every little thing and wanted every single bit of it. No matter how many times he got intimate with Taichi. He still got just as excited.

His fingers were just on top of the waistband of Taichi’s shorts. And that’s when he remembered. Taichi’s soccer shorts. And soccer shirt. And soccer socks. And—god _damn it._

“Oh—hey!” Taichi shouted out as he was flung off of Yamato and onto the bed. He bounced with a slight groan, pushing himself up on his elbows as he glared, “Come on what—mmf!” Taichi was muffled by Yamato sealing his lips over his once again.

Yamato groaned from the back of the throat as he pushed himself in-between Taichi’s legs that were over the side of the bed. His hand was fully in Taichi’s hair as he pulled on the soft tresses to get Taichi to mewl out in between the forceful kiss. His palm cupped Taichi’s cheek, allowing Taichi to rest in it, as he tilted his head and slipped his tongue back into Yamato’s mouth.

Excitement tingled down Yamato’s spine, he boldly pressed his hands back down on Taichi’s hips, slipping them under Taichi’s shirt and rubbing his fingers along every inch that he could manage. Yamato broke away from the hungry kiss and started kissing along Taichi’s neck. He couldn’t resist but rake his nails along the side of Taichi’s stomach as Taichi moaned out loudly when Yamato bit down on his pulse.

Yamato went from dragging his fingers all along Taichi’s skin down toward the hem of Taichi’s shorts. He paused over the edge of the elastic band, easing up on the frantic desperate kisses. Instead, he merely rained light pecks on Taichi’s lips. Each one was brief. But firm enough to make Taichi sigh out in pleasure as he laid down and sank into the mattress.

Taichi tried to soothe some of the ache on his lips by running his tongue over them. He felt Yamato’s hands along his hip, and he couldn’t help but swell in heat. He pressed his lips tightly together, unsure of how to even breathe steady as he felt himself burn under Yamato’s hot gaze. Those clear cut blue eyes were intense and so focused—on him out of all things. Taichi swallowed down hard as he could hear his heart drum in his chest. Having the usual aloof Yamato _yearning_ for him like this…it riled Taichi up in more ways than one.

Taichi took a sharp breath of air as he felt Yamato’s hands move lower through the thin material of his shorts. His hard-on was visible through the loose fabric, in strained against the tight fibers of his boxer briefs and Taichi practically moaned as he thought of Yamato yanking down his shorts and wrapping his hands around his erection. No—scratch that. Wrapping his mouth around it. No, no—double scratch that. Skipping all of that and just getting on with driving him into the mattress and making him scream out his name loud enough to shake the walls.

“Hurry up!” Taichi hissed out as Yamato didn’t even bother gravitating toward the part of Taichi that obviously needed the most attention, “Why are you taking so long!” Taichi chewed on the inside of his lip as he felt Yamato’s hand go travel further across his shorts. Until Yamato’s fingers started to trace circles along the surface of his thighs, until finally they stopped right on the underneath his knee.

Yamato’s blown pupils couldn’t get rid of the sight that was in front of him. Taichi’s soccer jersey rode up as Taichi laid down, so he could see some of his lover’s toned stomach from where he was standing. As Taichi’s chest rose up and down with his quiet breaths, he could see the flush of his cheeks, the stray bangs that still managed to frame Taichi’s perfectly. And intentional or not, Taichi was making the sexiest noises at this moment.

Yamato trailed his fingers down Taichi’s thigh, loving how he could feel the small jump in the smooth skin. He pressed his fingers downward, slipping them back under the flimsy fabric of Taichi’s shorts. Scratching his nails against the skin as he pulled them back out. He couldn’t help smile as he saw Taichi wince in the odd pain, and then relax as Yamato rubbed the tension away with the pad of his thumb.

“You know…” Yamato’s voice was hoarse, and Taichi couldn’t help but feel chills from it, “One of things I used to think about all the time when I was younger…” Yamato lifted Taichi’s leg up, pulling him closer so that he was practically flush with Yamato’s hips, “ _Especially_ when you were in your soccer uniform,” One of Taichi’s pant legs drooped down as Yamato hoisted it up. Allowing him to rub down Taichi’s inner thigh with easier access, “Were these spots right here.”

“…what?” Taichi pressed his lips tightly together as his face as he tried to not blush out of sheer embarrassment, “That makes no sense. My legs are what you turned you on?”

“Mhm,” Yamato hummed. He leaned in, taking advantage of Taichi’s axis of flexibility as he partially supported himself on the edge of the bed. He kept raking his fingertips against Taichi’s inner thigh, eyes locked with Taichi and didn’t allow him any means of escape, “Any time you went to go tie your shoes, or you kicked the ball really hard, and oh god, those pre-game stretches,” Yamato’s mouth went at little dry at that thought, “Your shorts would ride up ever so slightly and show off your inner thigh. And damn it Taichi,” Yamato groaned, “Every single time it got me so hot.”

“Y-you can’t be serious…” Taichi shivered as he felt Yamato’s breath on his leg.

“I am.” Yamato padded along Taichi’s thigh as if it was more precious than gold, “Any time I’d see you like that I wouldn’t be able to get that image out of my head,” Yamato chuckled as he could see Taichi’s eyebrows knit together as he struggled between the different levels of embarrassment, “The second I got home I’d think about touching you here…” Yamato firmly placed his palm on the inside of his inner thigh, rolling it upward so that Taichi’s shorts slid down, “Kissing you…”Yamato planted a chaste peck on that delicate spot and he could feel his heart skip as he saw Taichi’s face flush entirely red. Yamato smiled against the skin he was relishing in, “It the second thing I’d think about most whenever I wanted to get off.”

Taichi squirmed, pulling his leg slightly away so he wouldn’t have Yamato teasing such a sensitive part of his leg. He kept sucking in his bottom lip, unsure of how to exactly to process the information his boyfriend that he had been living with for such a long time just gave him. He blinked, taking in the words slowly, “Wait...” Taichi mumbled, “Second thing?” He looked back up at Yamato, “What’s the first thing?”

Yamato froze. The sexy grin was momentarily forgotten as he stood in place and stared off into nothing. His pale complexion turned was now brightly colored in a rosy pink, as he shook his head quietly, “Nothing. It’s not important.”

“What?” Taichi sat back up on his elbows, “No tell me! I want to know.”

“No, no it’s fine. It’s not important Taichi.”

“Yamato if I want to know then it is important! Tell me!”

“It’s not appropriate right now!”

“I’m literally tainting my soccer uniform for you right now,” Taichi huffed, “What could possibly be more ‘shameful’ than you getting off on me tying my shoes?!”

“Well…” Yamato stuttered, hiccupping over his words as he clicked his tongue, “Shut up, now is not the time.”

“Why no—mmph!” Taichi was cut off by Yamato leaning back up to kiss Taichi right on the mouth. Taichi’s brow flexed, but his instincts buckled as he felt Yamato firmly sigh against him. Almost at least. Taichi pulled away and pushed against Yamato’s chest, “Hey don—mmh!”

Yamato silenced Taichi with a moan as he sealed over Taichi’s lips. He slipped his tongue inside immediately. Being firm just how he knew Taichi liked it. He waited until Taichi was completely pliant in his arms before breaking away.  He didn’t want to start this right now, and the best way to get Taichi to shut up and forget about something was taking his breath away—literally in this case. Hearing Taichi mewl ever so silently, Yamato gave in and pushed Taichi down on the bed.

Taichi gasped out as Yamato forced his legs wide open, he could see the outline of his aching erection through the jersey material of his shorts. And he could _feel_ Yamato’s boner when he was pressed and grinding against. It made Taichi feel exposed, even if he was still fully clothed, “Well don’t just—a-ah!” Taichi’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt Yamato’s hand rub it once over. It was just one stroke, but Taichi could already feel the electric shock of pleasure through his body. Out of pride he decided it was because Yamato had insisted on teasing him—not because the thin material of his shorts glided against him with new sensations all around.

Taichi closed his eyes as Yamato went from gliding his palm up and down, to edging his fingers upward toward the waistband of his shorts. Taichi’s breathing hitched the second Yamato hooked his fingers in the elastic band. He bit his lip as Yamato pulled both the shorts and his boxer briefs off. Taichi could feel his heartbeat accelerate as Yamato smirked and grabbed Taichi’s hard-on without any clothes in the way.

Yamato pumped his hand up and down the entirety of the shaft. Taichi’s small amount of precum aiding the action in the process. He could feel Taichi shudder underneath him and the tension in Taichi’s body loosen, “You know you were giving me such a hard time about being excited…” Yamato eyed the lube container that he pulled out when Taichi was in the bathroom changing. He reached over to grab it as he twisted his wrist around Taichi’s cock in the way that made him gasp out quietly and moan out shamefully, “But you’re pretty hard yourself. And I’ve barely touched you.”

“Shut-Shut up!” Taichi corrected himself to not break out in another moan. He tried to not react so loudly. But having the musicians hands over him felt good. Real good. Taichi felt another shiver of pleasure shock up his spine as Yamato put a small dot of lube on his palm and went back to his hand job. Yamato’s hand were able to slide up and down smoother-allowing him to go faster. And Taichi couldn’t help but fuss his eyes closed and wordlessly moan out as Yamato kept pumping his cock with a firm hand.

Taichi’s breathy gasps for air kept getting louder as he started to lose his stubborn streak and give in to the warm pleasure that Yamato was providing. He hardly noticed when Yamato finished pulling off his shorts and underwear. Even if he only managed to get one leg out before biting his own lip and jerking Taichi suddenly.

“Ah!” Taichi couldn’t quiet that moan down and twisted under Yamato’s touch. His brown eyes were no longer the bright charismatic color that couldn’t take this entire situation seriously. They darkened, asking for more, teetering on the edge of downright demanding or begging for it. Taichi watched hungrily as Yamato poured more lube on his fingers, he sucked in air through the corners of his lips as Yamato gently—gingerly, trailed down from Taichi’s cock down to his perineum, “Damn it Yamato, would just hurry—a-ah! Ah!” Taichi moaned out loudly as he felt one of Yamato’s fingers slide inside easily.

It was times like these that Yamato had a hard time being sensible. Taichi was always an open book, Taichi didn’t know the meaning of subtlety even when he was being smacked upside the head with it. Naturally that carried its way to their sex life, but no matter how many times Yamato saw Taichi’s eyes flutter. His skin grow hot to the touch.  And the variety of sounds that went from tiny shocks and gasps to loud demands that pushed Yamato right over. No, Yamato could never keep his cool for long with Taichi so eager underneath him.

He knew that he had to take it slow, he had to warm up Taichi’s inner muscles or else there would be painful consequences after. But Taichi kept pushing down on his hand as Yamato tried to work his finger in and out of Taichi in a controlled manner. He couldn’t keep that level of control for long as he quickly slid another finger inside. The fire burning under Yamato’s skin and clothes grew hotter as Taichi turned his head against the mattress and moaned out for more. He kept pumping his fingers in and out, trying to ignore Taichi’s hips grinding against his hand to pick up the pace. The moment he felt little to no resistance, Yamato slipped in his third finger. Groaning to himself as Taichi twisted the bedsheets under his hands and kept fingering Taichi without restraint.

“Ah—ha-Yamato!” Taichi barely spoke out in between breaths. He could feel his soccer shorts uselessly flap under his knee and his cock spurt out tiny bursts of precum from Yamato’s fingers. Taichi was thankful that Yamato stopped slowly rolling his fingers around and started pulling in and out in a fast pace. Each push was a jolt that went straight to his cock. Each jolt caused him to gasp out and moan out another ‘oh’ without warrant. Each moan made him want to breath out Yamato's name. He just wanted to feel more. To feel it _better_ , “Yamato!” Taichi didn’t mean to have it come out as a whine, but in the midst of his clouded state that’s what it sounded like to him, “I want—I want!”

Yamato licked his lips, he used his free hand to go back to pumping Taichi’s cock up and down. He smiled to himself as Taichi interrupted himself with another loud moan, his head falling back into the mattress as he cried out in static bursts from Yamato’s care. Having Taichi like this under him was hot that was for sure. Yamato loved seeing the different twists and strokes of expression any time he did something else to Taichi. He loved having him like an open feast just dedicated to him. Anything Taichi did, Yamato ate right up.

Yamato pulled his fingers out of Taichi and worked on getting his own jeans unbuttoned and off. He pulled his pants down far enough so that his cock would be unhindered by the tight clothing any further.  Out of need Yamato grabbed his own cock from the base, slowly pumping his hand upward to stroke his own cock. Any mix of Taichi’s precum or leftover gel lubed Yamato right up.

He licked his lips as Taichi looked up at him with lust brimming in his eyes. Yamato took the small chance of time to see what was all under him. Taichi being sexy was more-or-less normal. But Taichi still had on his soccer jersey, and Yamato could see the gray shirt bunch up around Taichi’s stomach showing the sliver of skin of Taichi’s lower abs. Taichi’s knee socks were practically equivalents to stockings in this situation. Yamato groaned out loud and grabbed a hold of Taichi’s thighs. Pulling him closer to the edge of the bed as his other hand was used to guide the head of his cock against Taichi.

Taichi bit his lip as he let out a low whine. His hips promptly bucked against Yamato, grinding on air as he tried to get more of what he wanted. “Ya—ah,” Taichi stopped himself with a soft gasp as he felt the head of Yamato’s penis press inside of him. His body grew taunt, his legs pulsed. His body jumped from shock to pleasure quickly as Yamato slowly pushed in inch by inch. Taichi didn’t notice how hard he was grabbing ahold of Yamato’s arms. Or how far he had thrown his head back. Certainly not the mix of strained noises through his swollen lips.

Yamato buried himself completely and he had to hold onto Taichi’s thighs for his life. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight underneath him. It took every ounce of willpower to stop himself from pinning Taichi down to the mattress and fucking him senseless without any restraint. The heat around him was so hot—so _tight_. He wanted to have every piece of Taichi to himself already and not have to worry about things like Taichi adjusting. It was hard (literally). But the last thing Yamato wanted to do was have Taichi be in pain.

He stood still against the edge of the bed. Trying to steel himself for another minute to get Taichi’s muscles to relax. He could tell Taichi was getting impatient from it all. Taichi’s closed eyes strained open, Taichi’s mouth opened to protest as Taichi kept gyrating his hips and grinding down against Yamato’s pelvis. Yamato hissed through his teeth as he felt the shocks of pleasure shoot up in rhythm to Taichi’s grinding. Why was it so hard to do the right thing when it concerned Taichi?!

“Tsk—Taichi!” Yamato had to hold back around groan as Taichi ground back down on his dick, “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Oh relax!” Taichi managed to squeeze out in between moans. It was hard moving his hips in the way that Taichi wanted. Not with Yamato squeezing his thighs in place, “I’m not you. I’m fine!”

“Taichi!”

“Yamato!”

Yamato bit down on his cheek as Taichi looked up and made direct eye contact with. Yamato’s mouth went dry. Taichi’s face was flushed of course, but his hair was splayed out against the light color of the bedsheets, his bangs framing in his face in a way that made him looked divine. That plus red lips, his exposed stomach and of course the delicious sight of Taichi’s aching cock preening for attention. Yamato felt speechless.

Taichi had a small smile on his face. Yamato couldn't miss the light chuckle from Taichi's smile that made the air lighter and his blood in his heart swell, “Fuck me, Yamato.” Taichi said in a sweet tone.

Yamato’s face blushed instantly. How the hell was he supposed to hold back after that?

Using Taichi’s thighs as an anchor, Yamato pulled out and slammed his hips back in with a quick heavy force. Taichi moaned out loudly, practically pulling the bedsheets off of the bed by the single thrust. Yamato groaned out in the same desperate manner as Taichi. And got to work setting the pace as best he could to meet his needs and Taichi’s sinful desires.

Yamato hooked one leg over his shoulder, wrapping his hand around the front of Taichi’s thigh as he fucked Taichi back and forth without holding back. He could feel the dull pain from where his legs kept hitting the bedframe. He was clinging onto Taichi’s leg so tight that Yamato could see the fingernail marks that he left. His other hand went straight for Taichi’s cock, jerking Taichi off in a similar pace as he was thrusting in.

The more Yamato continued the more wild it got. Yamato went from holding onto Taichi’s thigh to grabbing onto his lithe hips directly. He clawed at Taichi’s skin, letting the pain of the scratches mix in with the pleasure of each deep thrust that he made. Every single moan and groan was music to Yamato’s ear. And he soaked himself in every note that Taichi made.

Taichi was attractive obviously. But one of the things that undoubtedly turned on Yamato like crazy was Taichi’s voice. Maybe it was because Yamato was musically inclined and could tell what sounds were masterpieces. Whatever, he didn’t care. Yamato was positive that he didn’t need porn ever again so long as he had a recording of Taichi’s voice. Not that he’d say that out loud to anyone of course.

Taichi was moving so erotically against him. Meeting Yamato at the point of every thrust with a loud moan that wisped off in a breathy gasp. Yamato knew he wasn’t going to last long. Not with Taichi’s sexy voice bouncing off the walls at least. Yamato grunted with one harsh thrust, before bending down low enough to seal Taichi in for a kiss.

It was a cheap trick sure, but it was a way to get Taichi to quiet down so Yamato would be able to focus easier. Taichi _loved_ being kissed anyway. The second Yamato got close enough, Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato’s neck and closed the distance between them. Taichi’s previously loud moans for more were muffled in between Yamato’s lips. Yamato sighed against Taichi’s before sliding his tongue inside, distracting Taichi as best he could so that he could make this last as long as could.

He held Taichi down comfortable, slipping one arm underneath his head while the other one cupped the side of Taichi’s torso close. Yamato kept thrusting in and out of Taichi as fast and hard as he could, meeting each of Taichi’s demands even if was too occupied to voice them out for himself. Taichi gasped and moaned under Yamato’s force, but with Yamato’s tongue flickering in and out, he couldn’t find the breathing space to have those pleas bubble out of his throat.

Yamato buried himself to the hilt, holding down on Taichi’s hip as he ground against Taichi’s sweet spot before pulling out and shoving himself back in. Taichi’s brows tense, but he responded in the zealous kiss. Biting on Yamato’s lip, kissing the pain away, and letting his tongue ravage against Yamato’s to savor the taste of it all. Taichi’s hands went down Yamato’s back, clawing at the hem of Yamato’s shirt (why was that even still on!) before pulling it upward. He could feel Yamato smile on the skin of his lips, but the blond tease didn’t help him in removing the tight t-shirt until Taichi struggled to have it bunched up around the shoulders. Taichi would have been mad. He might have even said something about it. But he cheeks brightened when he saw Yamato pop out of his shirt collar and toss the clothing off to the side. Yamato’s hair was tussled, he was smirking, his usual chain necklace was still tied around his neck—despite how normal those things may have sounded, they all made Yamato stunning. Taichi couldn’t blink his eyes away as Yamato lowered back down for their kiss. Taichi leaned up, touching Yamato’s cheeks as he lost his breath in the kiss. His fingers touched the ends of Yamato’s smooth hair as he sucked in his breath as Yamato suckled against his mouth. He started to drag his nails down Yamato’s back as Yamato feverishly worked his tongue inside of Taichi’s mouth the second he opened it. Damn—if Yamato wasn’t in the process of devouring Taichi—oh Taichi would have sunk his teeth into Yamato’s skin _long past._

Taichi’s wordless moan was again swallowed by Yamato. It was starting to become too for him! His cock was rubbing in between his stomach and Yamato’s, the small grinding stimulation, trickled down his sense and made him cling onto Yamato in desperation. Yamato found himself in a comfortable rhythm, picking up his pace by anchoring himself with some different part of Taichi’s body. His thigh, his hip—now he was cupping his ass—shit. The pleasure was building up in Taichi’s core and was starting to tense under all of this pretense.

Desperate for air, Taichi pulled away from the heated kiss to breathe. All that came out was a long moan that shattered his vision and made him shut his eyes tightly. Taichi could hear Yamato make a strangled groan. Taichi tried to open his eyes again as Yamato peppered kisses along his jaw, but he made another loud moan again as he felt Yamato slam against him again.  Taichi dug his nails in Yamato’s back, holding him close, jutting his hips back down to meet Yamato’s thrusts and to grind his cock against Yamato’s toned stomach at the same time. He knew he wasn’t making any coherent words but he yelled them out anyway. More. Harder. Faster. Deeper. He didn’t care. He just didn’t want Yamato to stop.

Yamato was panting furiously against Taichi’s neck. His eyes were closed as he braced himself against Taichi, driving him against the bed with the ferocity akin to an animal. Taichi was making all of his sweet moans right against his ear. Each broken word and twisted ‘ohs’ and ‘ahs’ were as thick as falling honey. Yamato could taste each sound and savor the sweet-sweet sin. Yamato's body ached as Taichi mewled. There was no way he could ever tell Taichi how hot he sounded. Taichi could just smile it away and use his sexy voice against him any chance he could. 

Yamato lapped against Taichi’s neck, biting down on all of his pressure points and leaving the hickey behind to make another one. Taichi was all around him and yet that wasn’t enough. Yamato wanted more of Taichi’s reactions, he needed it even. He wasn’t sure how long he could last, but so long as—

“Ah! Yamato!” Taichi broke off in a hard part, his warm breath blanketing against Yamato’s ear, “I’m gonna—I’m gonna!”

Yamato took a heavy gulp as he thrust hard as an involuntary reflux. He managed to peel himself off of Taichi, standing up again, to hold Taichi’s legs apart and go deeper with each penetration. Taichi cried out as Yamato found his prostrate again. Taichi’s eyes were wet with lust as he barely had them open. Yamato sucked in a sharp hiss of air as he made a mental snapshot of the image before him. Taichi being sweaty and flushed after a soccer game was always hot. Seeing him with the same effects from sex instead…that just brought Taichi in a whole other league.

“Me too,” Yamato managed to word out. He bunched Taichi’s legs together, the edge of his fingertips slipping under the blue trim of the cotton socks, “Taichi…” Yamato jut his hips forward, earning another heated moan, “Taichi!” Yamato kept pistoning in and out of his lover, “Taichi!” Yamato hissed out. All he could think was saying Taichi’s name over and over again. He didn’t care that his calves would have bruises from hitting the bed frame. He didn’t care if he’d have a sore back the next morning. The only thing that mattered was seeing Taichi’s beautiful overridden with pleasure as he rode out the waves of his climax.

Taichi’s chest was burning as he couldn’t stop himself from yelling out loudly. His legs pulsed, his hands tore the bedsheets off of the mattress. He could feel his stomach muscles contract as he couldn’t last a second longer. He didn’t know if he yelled out garbled nonsense or Yamato’s name at the end, he just felt his orgasm reach his peak and he was unable to process that overwhelming pleasure without yelling out. He came hard, shooting his seed all over his abdomen and his soccer jersey. If he didn’t cum so much the first time, he was sure he’d have a second orgasm just by Yamato making one heavy final thrust and cumming himself.

Yamato tried to pull out seeing as he didn’t have a condom. Taichi couldn’t help but stifle a laugh when Yamato grabbed the base of his cock and pulled out as fast he could, most of his cum falling over Taichi’s spread out legs and the edge of the bed. Taichi didn’t mind when Yamato came inside of him. Although Yamato always hated it when Taichi did that to him. His complaints about how disgusting it felt to have cum leaking out would never end until he managed to make it up to him fully. Right now,  Taichi could still feel part of Yamato’s cum that was inside, and he had no complaints at all. Even if he was still in a haze from his sex high. 

Yamato fell onto the bed off of Taichi’s right, panting hard and his pale skin extremely flush all over. Taichi’s breathing was uneven as well, but he still mustered the energy to roll over on his side and brush the bangs out of Yamato’s face.

The blue eyes that Taichi loved seeing slowly blinked open. Yamato’s mouth was still open, trying hard to breathe like normal. Lovingly, Yamato rubbed his cheek against Taichi’s hand before speaking, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Taichi cleared his throat when he realized how raspy he sounded. His mouth was really dry, “I’m fine.” He smiled softly, “You?”

Yamato hummed in response with a slight nod. He waited another minute to catch his breath before maneuvering back up again. Taichi knew from all the other times that it meant a clean towel, underwear and other clothes.

“Well,” Taichi started off as he was handed a towel and started to clean himself off, “You were certainly into it this time.” Taichi didn’t bother hiding the small chuckle in his voice, “You’re a really big pervert to like seeing me in my soccer uniform _that_ much.”

Yamato snapped his head back from where he was stifling in their drawer for a pair of sweats to give to Taichi, “What—you liked it too!”

“Yeah it was fun and all,” Taichi sat up on his elbows with a tiny sneer, “But you were grunting like crazy and going super-fast and hard. Whew, Yamato. I didn’t know that such a dingy sports uniform could trigger you that far.”

“You wanted me to go that hard and fast!” Yamato threw the clothes at Taichi’s face. He tried not to feel shameful, but it was clear that Taichi’s teasing was getting under his skin.

“Ahhhh my ass hurts so much now!” Taichi feigned pain as he clothed himself, “You almost broke my legs bending them too far! I’m a delicate tulip you know! You’re so mean to me!”

“What! You! Oh! Shut the hell up! You like it when I do that! You idiot!” Yamato grumbled out what could only be obscenities as he changed into some comfortable pajamas.

Taichi was laughing out loudly, still snickering as Yamato laid down on the bed with his back toward Taichi and his arms crossed with cheeks bright red. Taichi was giggling all the same as he rolled over to hug Yamato, “I’m just messing around Yamato, its fine! Really! I did like it!”

“Tch. Whatever.” Yamato grumbled, “I knew you were going to do this! That’s why I didn’t want to go through with it!”

“Ah, you didn’t know nothin’,” Taichi waved off as he squeezed Yamato around the waist. He snuggled against Yamato’s neck, rubbing his nose behind his ear, “Besides. If it’s this intense when we play your fantasy. Imagine what’s going to happen when we play out mine.” Taichi waggled his eyebrows with a low seductive tone.

“…” Yamato turned around slowly, “…You…have one?” He chewed on the inside of his lip.

“Oh I don’t,” Taichi shrugged with an evil smirk on his face, “But I’m going to think of one. And it’s SO going to top yours.”

“…This is not a competition you know.”

“I know!” Taichi exaggerated the last syllable as he gave Yamato a light peck on the lips. His bright smile dropped quickly, “But I’m still going to win you know.”

“Taichi!”

“My fantasy is going to kick your fantasy’s ass.”

“Oh my god!”

“I’ll do research. I’m going to look up stuff on the Internet. I’m going to the R-18 section of the video store. Trust me. Your mind is going to be blown!!”

“We’re never having sex again!”

“Hey I soiled my precious soccer uniform for you! I’m going to have you do something similar for me!”

Yamato rolled his eyes, “Is this what this is about?! Why are you such an idiot!”

Taichi gasped, “Don’t dismiss my soccer uniform! It’s very important to me!” He snapped his fingers, “How would you feel if I came all over your bass huh?” He paused and blinked momentarily, “Actually…”

“No! Do not!” Yamato yelled out and cut Taichi off as soon as could, “Seeing you dress up in soccer shorts is hot. But involving my instruments is not sexual at all, so don’t even try!”

“Oh I’m going to find a way!” Taichi laughed evilly, “Best part is! You’re going to like it too!”

“You’re such an idiot!”

“Well you fell in love with this idiot, so that makes you the bigger idiot!”

Yamato seethed knowing Taichi was absolutely right on that regard. Why did he give up all the opportunities to have a simpleton that was civilized and proper to spend the rest of his life with? Oh yeah, because none of them were close to shining as bright as Taichi.

“Ugh, whatever,” Yamato smacked Taichi on the chest and pushed him down. He made himself comfy on Taichi’s chest closing his eyes as he laid down, “Just shut up already and go to sleep. I’m tired now.”

“Ehhh but—”

“I did ALL of the work today Taichi. Good night!”

“Fiiiine.” Taichi sighed out.

Yamato was thankful that Taichi didn’t try to be anymore obnoxious. Mostly likely because he was also just as tired. Yamato took a relaxing breath in as Taichi swung his arm around Yamato and dragged a pillow under his head.

“Neh, Yamato.” Taichi yawned out, his voice trailing off as he was on the cusp of sleep.

Yamato groaned, “Taichi I swear—”

“Love you too.” Taichi murmured out.

Yamato paused, near frozen. He sighed out finally, moving up to see Taichi’s drowsy face. Even if he was about to fall asleep any second, he still had a big goofy smile on his face. A completely unguarded smile. A smile that only Yamato had the enjoyment of seeing.

He pushed himself upward, giving Taichi a chaste kiss on the lips before laying back down where he was comfortable, “Yeah.” Yamato yawned himself, “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I think the last smut i wrote was like in 2014 now? but like. yamachi wise, it's been since like 2008 oooh my it's been a while. once I started writing other stories I haven't gone back to writing smut LMAO  
> ohhh this was a challenge for me to be honest. I have this NSFW OTP challenge over on tumblr. Each prompt is meant to be like a drabble or something...while I was writing this I was hitting the 7k word count mark without even realizing it LOL I was just like 'what! Already! I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet!' lol this took a lot of my attention. 
> 
> but it was pretty fun to write! xD maybe it's cause it's been so long, but I really had a goofy smile wrtiing this fic. Especially the dialogue! I had so much fun makign Taichi such an ass towards Yamato. It's not a taiyama fic if Taichi isn't making Yamato's life much harder than it needs to be!
> 
> ahaha. anyway. Thank you guys for reading this smutty fic. Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
